Blood and Demons
by AnimeGamergirlxx
Summary: Based off a dream I had ages ago: A girl who hate vampires because of what they did to her past, she was adopted by a powerful person. Short summary, sorry if it sucks but just read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Vampires, how I despise them." I walked down the lonely streets through the gentle snow "Monsters that only seek for blood, they are heartless monsters." Winds blew past my face and a stench stopped me in my tracks 'Cold red eyes, long sharp fangs.' I knew that stench from anywhere, stupid creatures, they just never learn. A thud was heard from behind, I turned with an emotionless face "When will you vampires learn that you don't belong here?" he looked at me with crimson eyes "Let me drink…" he inched closer smirking "EVERY LAST DROP OF YOUR BLOOD!" _BANG!_ The pure white snow was now stained red. "I warned you, didn't I?" the monster fell to the ground whilst turning to dust. Slow clapping made my head turn "Show yourself!" I ordered, a man came out of the shadows smirking "A very excellent performance my Lady." I sighed and put away my hunter's gun "Hiding as always, Sebastian?" my butler gave me a slight bow "I just came to take you back to the mansion; the Lord is concerned for your safety." I laughed dryly "He need not worry; I can take care of myself." Sebastian sighed and took my bloody hand "Come this way my Lady, the Lord awaits." I sighed "Alright, you win this time Sebastian." He picked me up and jumped silently across the roof tops elegantly like a dancer.

We reached the mansion and he placed me down when the doors opened, my adoptive brother was standing in the doorway "Where have you been?" he ordered. I smirked whilst giving my coat to Sebastian "Just cleaning the streets, someone had to deal with those stupid pests." He glared but said nothing "You didn't have to worry Ciel." I playfully hugged my big brother and giggled as he flinched "Wha- Kira!" he whined.

_Name: Kira (dark) Phantomhive_

_Nickname(s): Ki (pronounced key)_

_Age: 16 (this is set later in the future when they're older)_

_Looks: straight purple hair reaching her waist and a bang covering her left eye, pale skin, crystal blue eyes._

_Personality: sweet, dark, kind, short-tempered, playful, funny, tomboy._

_Weapon(s): her gun named 'Stained Rose', a black scythe called 'Demon's Wing' or magic._

_Backstory: she was saved by Ciel and Sebastian when she was kidnapped by the same people who killed Ciel's parents, her parents were killed by vampires and she was adopted by Ciel. She has the contract mark on her neck, and a strong hatred for vampires._

I snickered "You're so childish as always!" he rolled his eyes "I'm surprised that Lady Elizabeth still wants to marry you." Just the mention of her name made his cheeks go red. "K-Kira!" he whined again, "See? That's what makes you childish; you used to act much more mature before." He sighed "That was before the changes started happening." I sweat-dropped "You didn't have to mention that…" "Young Master, young Mistress, it is time for bed." We turned to our demon butler and nodded. "Sleep well." He added as we walked to our bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Black butler or Vampire knight.**

_The next day_

I opened my blue eyes and yawned, "Good morning Mistress." Sebastian greeted pushing a cart in with my breakfast "Today's breakfast is a fruit salad and yogurt with warm milk." His lifted the lid revealing the said meal "Thankyou Sebastian, you may attend to your other duties." I said bluntly looking out the window, "I have no intention of leaving my Mistress alone." I rolled my eyes "What about Ciel?" he shook his head "I've already woken him and served his breakfast." I sighed in defeat "Later today Lady Elizabeth and her family will be visiting us for lunch." I smiled at the thought of my brother's fiancée, "Lizzy? This'll be fun to watch." I giggled whilst eating my breakfast. A blast from the garden shook the mansion and made me sweat-drop "Finny…" I mumbled as Sebastian left the room. 'I question why they still have their jobs…' I finished my breakfast and got out of my bed to change, I usually wear a purple dress or anything with dark colours.

Walking down the stairs I noticed Bard and Maylene covered in ashes and surrounded by broken plates and cups. "Bard, Maylene," they froze in place and looked scared to see me "What exactly happened here?" I muttered annoyed "Um…well…" Maylene pushed up here over-sized glasses nervously "I was trying to fix my flamethrower but I didn't notice it was still on, then Maylene came crashing through riding a cart of plates and cups right into the fire." I face palmed and sweat-dropped. "You two…" they shrieked and hugged each other "Please don't hurt us Mistress!" I shook my head "No, no, just get this place cleaned up before Sebastian sees it. Also, Lady Elizabeth is coming over for lunch so make this mansion look neat and tidy." They saluted and ran off leaving the mess behind, I face-palmed internally. "I'd better get to my dancing lesson." I mumbled to myself walking into the ballroom.

Ceil was already there along with Sebastian, they turned to my direction as I closed the door "You're late malady," Sebastian stated looking a bit annoyed "Sorry Sebastian, there was a…hold up in the entrance hall." He sighed and gestured to my 'brother' "Today we are learning the waltz," I smiled, the waltz wasn't Ciel's best dance but luckily it's one of my favourites. "Into positions please," he clapped as we waited for the music "Ready?" we nodded and the music began "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3," he counted to the music as we practised our steps "My Lord you must guide your partner, not be guided by her. A true gentleman should know how to waltz." He was struggling with the dance and stepped on my feet a few times, I didn't hurt because I'm used to it now. "Ciel, watch how I move and follow." He nodded and looked at my feet. "Very good young master, but you must keep eye contact." He hesitated and swallowed hard, I smiled to reassure him "Repeat the rhythm in your head." I whispered, he smiled back and did as told. The music stopped and we heard excited clapping, "That was beautiful Ciel~" the said boy was pounced on by a blonde wearing a pretty, long, pink dress with golden highlights. "Nice to see you Liz!" I giggled as she turned to me "Ki! You look so pretty!" she pounced on me as well; I blushed and laughed nervously "L-Lizzy, you're early." Ciel sweat-dropped and pulled her away from me "Sorry~ I'm just so happy to see you two!" Elizabeth squealed in her usual cheery voice "It's a pleasure to see you again." I looked behind my brother's fiancée to see Frances (her mother), Alexis Leon (father) and Edward Midford (brother) "Looking serious as always." I joked walking towards my future family in law. Frances looked at me sternly, her eyebrow twitched and she shouted "How many times have I told you?! That fringe of yours must be maintained!" she started to franticly fix my hair back, the same thing happened to Ciel and Sebastian "You must keep your face in full view! How else are you gonna get a fiancée?" my eyes widened at the mention of a fiancée, "Um…Aunt Frances, I don't think I will be having a fiancée for quite some time now." I laughed nervously receiving glares from aunt. "Nonsense! Your youth won't last forever." She warned pinching my cheeks making Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian sweat-drop "M-Madam…" Sebastian trailed off causing her to let go and stared at him "You should be searching for a fitting husband! Her beauty must not go to waste!" I sweat-dropped "Um…Let's get to afternoon tea now, shall we?" I suggested. The staring contest broke and we walked through the hallway to the garden.

"I'll serve some tea before we begin." Sebastian walked back inside, everyone else pulled up a chair whilst I stood near the door "Aren't you gonna sit?" I shook my head "Don't worry Liz, I'll sit down in a minute," I smiled at her but something else made me gasp in shock, 'that stench…it can't be!' I looked around frantically "Is something wrong?" Edward asked looking confused. "I'm not sure…" Sebastian came back with the cups and tea "Its Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." he said pouring out the tea. Suddenly, a man jumped from the roof and landed between me and the others "I'm extremely thirsty…" his eyes opened revealing blood stained irises. "Blood!" he pounced towards Ciel, "NO!" I pulled my gun and shot at him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me "DIE!" he ran towards me somehow dodging the bullets. "How are you-" I was cut off by his hand slashing at my side, blood poured out of the wound and hunger lingered in the vampire's eyes "It smells delicious…" he pounced again but this time I was prepared, I pulled out my scythe and cut through his body. The body turned to ashes which blew away with the wind, the wound burned with pain. "Ooooowwwww…" I slowly fell to my knees hissing with pain "Kira!" I heard Ciel shout before being caught by Sebastian "Mistress, why did you do something that reckless!" I heard the tension in his voice and sighed "How else was I gonna protect Ciel?" he shook his head "That is my job alone," I rolled my eyes "Whatever, but I'm alive now aren't I?" Ciel came up to us and picked me up bridal style, "It seems that our guests have fainted, please look after them Sebastian." He bowed saying "Yes, my Lord."

**Please review and PM.**


End file.
